1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to assembly line and conveyor systems that provide the guided transport of objects down a predetermined path and, more particularly, the invention relates to a support bracket that secures guide rails in place on a conveyor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers commonly utilize conveyor systems in processing, packaging, and assembly lines in which a product travels on a track or belt and is transported through or between various manufacturing procedures. Guide rails are provided to maintain specific positioning of the product during a procedure, and/or to prevent lateral movement that may result in the product falling off the belt.
Guide rail support assemblies are utilized on each side of the conveyor belt structure to align one or more guide rails along the predetermined path. Usually, pairs of assemblies are located across from each other along the conveyor system. Typically, guide rail support brackets are attached to the sides of the conveyor structure, and support rods are mounted to the brackets.
Conventional guide rail support brackets are typically constructed of plastic. Conveyor systems, however, are typically cleaned on a regular basis with harsh chemicals that may wear away plastic parts and weaken plastic guide rail support brackets. Conventional guide rail support brackets typically include a body with a horizontally oriented, cylindrically shaped cavity in which the support rod is clamped. The cavity provides volumes, surfaces, and crevices that are difficult to clean and where cleaning chemicals may become trapped. The diameter of the cylindrically shaped cavity also limits the diameter of the support rods that can be used with the bracket.
The present invention provides a guide rail support bracket assembly for supporting a conveyor system guide rail through a support rod. The assembly includes a support bracket having a mounting segment configured to be mounted to a conveyor body. The support bracket is preferably formed by cutting and bending a generally flat metal plate. A support segment is connected at one end to the mounting segment and at another end, spaced from the mounting segment, to an angled clamping section. The support rod is clamped into the clamping section by an eyebolt that fits through a clamping hole formed in the angled clamping section. The eyebolt is drawn into the angled clamping section by a clamping knob or fastener.
The support bracket assembly of the present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art in a number of ways. First, the support bracket is preferably constructed of stainless steel, which is not susceptible to deterioration from harsh cleaning chemicals. Second, the support bracket assembly has less internal or hard to access surface area in comparison to the prior art, which makes the bracket easy to clean and prevents the trapping of cleaning chemicals. Third, the support bracket does not have a cylindrical cavity that limits the maximum diameter of the support rod that would otherwise have to fit through the cavity. Fourth, the support bracket assembly can accommodate support rods of variable sizes by using an eyebolt with an appropriately sized eyelet. Furthermore, the support bracket has a simple construction that makes the bracket easy and inexpensive to fabricate.
In one aspect of the invention, a guide rail support bracket assembly for a conveyor system comprises: (1) a support bracket comprising: (a) a mounting segment; a support segment connected at one end to the mounting segment; and (b) an angled clamping section having a clamping hole formed therein, the angled clamping section being connected to the support segment at an end spaced from the mounting segment; (2) a threaded eyebolt ending in an eyelet, the eyebolt configured to fit through the clamping hole such that the eyelet is positioned on a concave side of the angled clamping section; and (3) a fastener configured to thread onto the eyebolt and pull the eyelet into the angled clamping section from an opposite side of the angled clamping section. In a preferred aspect of the invention, the bracket is formed by cutting and bending a generally flat metal plate.
In another aspect of the invention, a guide rail support bracket for a conveyor system comprises: (1) a mounting segment having at least one mounting hole formed therein, the mounting segment extending substantially along a first plane; (2) a support segment attached to the mounting segment along a length that extends substantially across the mounting segment, the support segment extending substantially along a second plane, the second plane being substantially perpendicular to the first plane, the support segment extending beyond the mounting segment; and (3) an angled clamping section configured to secure a guide rail support rod, the angled clamping section comprising: (a) a first clamping segment attached to the support segment beyond the mounting segment, the first clamping segment extending substantially along a third plane, the third plane being substantially perpendicular to the first plane, the first clamping segment being oriented at about a 45 degree angle relative to the support segment; and (b) a second clamping segment connected to the first clamping segment at a clamping joint, the second clamping segment extending along a fourth plane, the fourth plane being substantially perpendicular to the first plane, the second clamping segment being oriented between about 70 degrees and 110 degrees relative to the first clamping segment. In a preferred aspect of the invention, the angled clamping section has a clamping hole formed therethrough.
In still another aspect of the invention, a conveyor system guide rail support bracket assembly comprises: (1) a conveyor having a conveyor body; (2) a guide rail support bracket formed by cutting and bending a flat metal plate, the bracket comprising: (a) a mounting segment attached to the conveyor body; (b) a support segment connected at one end to the mounting segment; and (c) an angled clamping section connected to the support segment at an end spaced from the mounting segment; (3) a clamping mechanism; (4) a support rod clamped into the angled clamping section by the clamping mechanism; and (5) a guide rail attached to an end of the support rod.